


Geralt and the Minotaur pt7

by thecomfortofoldstorries



Series: Geralt and the Minotaur [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Almost smut, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Ancient Greece, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Foreplay, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Takes a Bath, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Teasing, Undressing, Undressing Each Other, bath cuddles, bitch they liiiivvvveeeedddd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomfortofoldstorries/pseuds/thecomfortofoldstorries
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier make it back to Athens for a night of festivities.Geralt finally gets a bath.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geralt and the Minotaur [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119917
Kudos: 16





	Geralt and the Minotaur pt7

**Author's Note:**

> ~guys i just wanna give them cuddles and baths~

The captain was disgruntled and they lost an hour of daylight, but Geralt insisted they change the sails, throwing his royal title around only as a last resort. Jaskier tried to get him to wash the blood off his face and hands and chest, but one of the deckhands muttered something about a grand entrance and Geralt had to agree. It was the only evidence he had of his triumph after all. 

Everyone was tense until they spotted land. 

As the cliffs slowly came into view, so did the throngs of people waiting at their edge. Getting closer yet brought them within earshot to the whoops and chants and sobs of relief as the masses on the clifftop thundered down the paths to the docks. Geralt gripped Jaskier’s hand as they watched the crowd shuffle and part for families to come forward and greet their children. 

Jaskier turned to Geralt, giving his hand a squeeze, “Where should we meet? Once everything has calmed down?”

“Meet?” Geralt frowned, “If you think I’m leaving you for a second-”

“You’ll have duties, love. They might even want a speech. Your father will want to see you too.”

“He won’t come down the cliffs,” Geralt argued, “Go wherever you wish, I’m not leaving your side.”

Geralt was glad for his decision when only Jaskier’s younger cousin waited to greet him. As enthusiastic as the little girl was, he could see the hurt bubbling up behind Jaskier’s eyes. Jaskier hadn’t said anything about being unwanted, but then again, maybe he’d wanted to keep their last hours light. Geralt told himself he’d make sure Jaskier never had to go back, that he’d always know he was loved and wanted with Geralt. 

The young girl interrupted his thoughts and threw herself at Geralt, her fingers barely able to touch when she wrapped them around his waist and whispered, “Thank you.”

Geralt rested his hand on her curly brown hair and looked up at Jaskier in wonder, only now beginning to understand the fanfare that would await. Jaskier just took his hand and shrugged. They were soon swept into a circle of guards, but not before Geralt sent the girl home with a three soldier escort. All the survivors were paraded to the palace courtyard where they were lavished with gifts and sat at a banquet table with the finest foods. 

Vesemir nearly knocked Geralt over when he found him in the crowd, wrapping him up in a hug that was more like a tackle, “Thank the gods…” he whispered, clapping his son on the back and earning a grunt of pain.

“He- uhm, Your Majesty, I think he’s bruised a rib or two.” Jaskier interjected when Geralt’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. 

“Sorry, son.” Vesemir laughed as he held Geralt at arms length, “You look like hell.”

“Just got back,” Geralt teased before nodding to Jaskier, “I uh-”

He was once again blindsided by a wall of muscle coming at him at breakneck speed. Lambert hauled him up in the air, Eskel was not far behind him, pulling him into a firm embrace before he could get his balance. 

Lambert jutted his chin toward Jaskier who had been watching the display with a sort of jealous amusement, “Who’s this?”

Geralt glared at him, “Don’t be rude,” He crossed the little circle that had formed and slipped his arm around Jaskier’s waist, pushing his nerves down and letting himself relax for the first time in weeks, “Jaskier, meet my family.”

The rest of the night was a blur. There was a feast and dancing and wine a plenty, but Geralt was itching to leave. He’d wiped the blood off as best he could but it was starting to itch and he wanted nothing more than some quiet. Vesemir finally retired to his own chambers and Geralt tugged Jaskier after him to a separate hall as soon as he could make a gracious exit.

“Where are we- oh … Geralt… This is…” Jaskier lost his words, something Geralt was beginning to think was a rarity in his life, as they ducked into a steaming private bath. The water flowed into a large pool set into the middle of the floor with steps leading to a below water bench, simple for the palace but lavish for someone like Jaskier. 

“Don’t think about it.” Geralt insisted, pulling him in by the waist and kissing him till they were both breathless, “Just enjoy it.”

Jaskier sighed as he slipped his fingers beneath Geralt’s belt, “If you insist…” 

Geralt leaned forward to nip where his jaw met his neck, “I do.”

“Can we take this off you?” Jaskier asked, running his thumb over the buckle at Geralt’s waist. The prince seemed to forget how to breathe as he nodded eagerly. Jaskier grinned and pressed their lips together as he swiftly unclasped the belt and let it fall to the floor. Brushing the tied fabric off Geralt’s shoulder so it pooled at his feet, he took a step back to marvel at him, biting his lip. Before Geralt could say anything or think too hard about the situation, Jaskier was kissing him again, his hands roaming over Geralt’s chest as he backed him across the room to a bench. He left a trail of kisses down his neck and chest till he was on his knees, leaving kisses at Geralt’s hip bones and running his hands over his deliciously thick thighs. 

“Sit,” He whispered and Geralt’s legs promptly gave out. 

Geralt would have been embarrassed by the way his dick twitched as Jaskier trailed his hands over his legs, but the hungry look in his eyes made him feel nothing but warmth and a little bit of pride. Jaskier, however, completely neglected his cock, in favor of leaving kisses over his knees as he unlaced Geralt’s sandals and tossed them aside.

“Gods you’re gorgeous.” he sighed, sitting back and grinning at Geralt.

“Not fair, you’re still dressed,” Geralt hummed, sitting forward and flicking open one of the clasps at Jaskeir’s shoulder. Jaskier shimmied out of his clothing, letting Geralt repay the favor and help him out of his own beat-up sandals before wrapping his arms around his neck and plastering their bodies together with a soft groan. 

Geralt hummed as he peppered kisses over Jaskier’s cheeks and forehead and nose, feeling intoxicated without having tasted a drop of wine with dinner, “We lived.”

“We did,” Jaskier giggled, stealing a brief kiss on the lips before Geralt was back at work mapping every peak and valley of his face, “Are we getting in the water? Or is it just to look at?”

“Hmm… fine…” Geralt reluctantly led Jaskier into the warm water, immediately pulling him close when they were up to their waists for another kiss. 

“Let’s get you washed up first.” the brunette sighed as if it was a struggle but Geralt knew exactly what he meant. They worked together to scrub the blood out of his hair and from every last inch of his skin before they finally settled into the warmth together. Jaskier sat in Geralt’s lap leaning his head on his shoulder as the prince ran his hands up and down his back in soothing patterns. 

For a while they just sat in silence, drinking in the comfort of holding each other in the quiet privacy of somewhere they were safe. There were no prying eyes, no impending doom, and they were free to go where they pleased, even if they didn’t want to go anywhere. The fire behind their kisses seemed to fade to the background as the calm settled, leaving them with nothing but the other person’s unspoken devotion. 

After their fingers had turned to prunes, Jaskier pressed a soft, reverent kiss to Geralt’s shoulder and started a trail up his neck and jaw before he finally reached his lips.

“Bath’s getting a little warm,” he whispered, brushing his lips over Geralt’s. 

Geralt rested his hands over Jaskier’s hips, “Bed?”

Jaskier rocked his hips forward and Geralt gasped at the sudden friction, “Bed.” 


End file.
